Les volontés d'une défunte
by JessieTrager
Summary: 1 an qu'ils ne se sont pas parler , 1 an qu'il la hait , 1 an qu'elle le déteste . Mais si par delà la mort quelqu'un chercher a les réconcilier .


**Bonsoir , je viens de retrouver une ancienne histoire que j'avais écrite en binôme avec un autre auteur . Iliana. C'est une histoire que j'aime beaucoup , j'ai donc décidé de vous en faire profiter . Je n'ai pas reussi a joindre iliana , donx je poste sans son aval , mais si cette derniere passe par la et quelle n'ai pas d'accord qu'elle n'hésite pas à me joindre par mp . **

* * *

Adossé au pare-choc de ma voiture , je discutais de nos projets pour le week-end quand des sifflements me firent tourner la tête vers l'entrée principale du lycée .

Veronica Mars ! il n'y avait qu'elle pour déclencher pareille réaction .

Mais cela ne sembla pas la touchée , comme si elle s'en moquait . Elle continua à marcher, la tête haute . Je ne pus m'empêcher de saluer le courage et la force de caractère dont elle faisait preuve .

Je l'avais connu timide et réservée , c'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'elle ai pu être la meilleure de Lily tellement leurs caractères étaient différents .

Mais tout cela était bien loin . Depuis elle s'était forgée une carapace assez épaisse pour que plus rien ne puisse l'atteindre .

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de culpabiliser , cela ne dura qu'un bref instant mais cela fut assez pour me déstabilisé .Qu'est ce qui me prenait de me sentir coupable ? Alors que j'étais le premier a la persécuté quotidiennement .

C'était sa faute après tout si Lily était morte . C'était à cause d'elle si l'on s'étaient disputés . A cause d'elle si Lily était seule ce jour là . A cause d'elle si je n'avais pas été là pour la défendre .

Alors il fallait qu'elle paye et c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouver . Pour que la douleur se fasse moins forte . Pour que la culpabilité que je ressentais ne se fasse plus aussi écrasante

. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours , retentit . Lançant mon sac sur l'épaule je suivi la masse d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers les portes.

J'avais cours de journalisme en première heure avec Mme Hockel . Ce n'était pas vraiment une matière que j'affectionnais mais elle me permettait de surfer tranquillement sur le web .

- " Si vous voulez bien vous calmez , je pourrais vous expliquez le nouveau projet que j'ai mis en place ..." lança la prof debout devant son bureau , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine .

Après plusieurs minutes , un silence approximatif se fit . Concentré sur mon PC je n'accordais qu'un vague intérêt à ce qu'elle allait nous dire .

- " Très bien ! " acquiesça-t-elle en sortant un épais dossier de sa sacoche . " Comme vous le savez sûrement le journal a décidé d'inclure une nouvelle rubrique a la page des sports ."

Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre . Chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Personnellement je n'en avais rien à faire . Préférant me concentré sur le site que je visitais

.- " Cette rubrique s'appellera : Le surf sur les plages californiennes . Et pour mener à bien ce projet j'aurais besoins de toute l'aide possible ... je vais donc constituer des binômes. L'un sera charger de prendre des photos et l'autre d'interviewez les surfeurs ... "

- "Est-ce qu'on a le droit de choisir notre partenaire?" demanda une brune au premier rang .

- " Le second but de ce projet étant que vous appreniez a mieux vous connaître , j'ai préférer former moi même les équipes ..." Un grognement général emplit la classe . Apparemment l'idée d'apprendre a mieux connaître son voisin n'était pas au goût de tout le monde .

- " Désolée que cela vous déplaises , mais vous allez devoir faire avec ... " annonça-t-elle au moment ou retentit la sonnerie de fin de cours . " Avant de partir les deux rangées de gauche vous tirez un papier dans la boite avant de sortir ... trouvez rapidement votre moitié , vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour me rendre votre projet ..." cria t-elle

Éteignant l'ordinateur je pris mon sac et sortit de la classe .Ce projet n'avais aucun intérêt , j'avais mieux a faire . Je me dirigeais vers mon casier et rangeait mes bouquins .

Prochain cours Histoires avec Mr Peroth . Encore une heure à perdre ou j'allais m'ennuyer . Je claquais la porte de mon casier en lâchant un long soupir quand je pilait net devant elle .

Veronica Mars . Debout devant moi , un petit papier à la main . Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse d'être là . Mais avant que je ne puisse lui assener une réplique dont j'avais l'habitude , elle me prit d'avance.

- " Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit , je préfère te dire que je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être la ... " commença-t-elle .

- " Mais ... Parce que je sens qu'il y a un mais ... " la coupais je avec une pointe d'ironie . Ce qui eu le don de l'énerver .

- " J'ai tirer ton nom ... " répondit-elle en me tendant le petit morceau de papier qu'elle tenait et ou était inscrit mon nom au feutre noir .

- " C'est une plaisanterie ... " croassais je en la dévisageant comme si elle était devenu folle .

Les quelques mots que nous étions en train de partagés dans ce couloir était les premiers depuis pratiquement un an . Et elle était en train de me dire que nous allions devoir travailler ensemble . Faire équipe !

- " J'ai bien peur que non ! " répondit-elle froidement . " Et avant que tu n'envisages d'utiliser un de tes tours de passe-passe pour échapper à cette corvée , autant te dire que cette note compte de moitié dans la moyenne et que nous avons tout les deux besoins de décrocher une bonne note ... " ajouta t-elle .

- " Bien ... " approuvais je difficilement ." Tu n'as qu'a faire les photos et je me chargerais des interview , ont n'aura qu'à compiler a la fin de la semaine et le tour est joué ... "

- " Même si l'idée de passer du temps avec toi me donne envie de vomir, je ne bâclerais pas ce travail pour te faire plaisir ... " rétorqua t-elle . " Rejoins moi a 06heures sur la plage à côté de la falaise ..." ajouta t-elle avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner

Je restais planter sur place un petit moment avant de réaliser que les cours venait de reprendre et de me diriger vivement vers la salle d'histoire .

Par chance le cours n'avait pas encore commencer et je m'installais au fond de la salle. Veronica Mars venait de me donner rendez-vous . Certes pour le travail , mais après tout ce que je lui avait fait je pensais qu'elle se serait débrouillée pour trouver une solution .

Personnellement je n'appréciais pas particulièrement de devoir me retrouver avec elle .

Nous n'avions pas grand chose en commun . Même avant quand nous formions un groupe soudés moi et Lily , Duncan et Veronica .

Elle était une trop gentille petite fille pour que je puisse prendre un intérêt quelconque à parler avec elle .

- " Je t'ai vu parler avec Veronica Mars ... " ricana Dick en s'asseyant à mes côtés . "J'ai vraiment cru que j'hallucinais mais je ne semble pas être le seul .."

- " Elle a tirer mon nom ..." lui répondis je laconiquement sans entrer dans les détails .

- " Le projet surf ! Toi et Veronica ... " s'esclaffa-t-il tellement fort que plusieurs élèves se tournèrent dans notre direction .

- " Ravi de voir que cela fait au moins rire quelqu'un ... " soupirais je .

- " Tu aurais pu tomber plus mal encore ... " rétorqua t-il gardant son sourire vissés sur le visage .

- " Comme qui par exemple ? " lui demandais je surpris .

- " Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour le moment mais je suis sûr que si je me concentre ça va venir ... " répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils un cour instant .

" Et puis même si c'est la paria du lycée , c'est tout de même un sacré lot ..." ajouta t-il en jetant un regard libidineux vers le second rang ou une petite blonde était assise .

- " Non mais t'es malade ! " grognais je tout en suivant son regard .

La tête penchée sur le côté elle faisait tourner son stylo dans sa main gauche . Ses cheveux balayaient légèrement ses épaules.

Elle avait une magnifique chevelure blonde qu'elle avait sacrifié l'année dernière . S'amenant un matin avec une coupe mi-longue et un tas de mèches folles .

Je devais reconnaître que cela lui allait plutôt bien . Ça la rendait différente . Un peu moins sage , moins lisse .

- " Non mais regardes la ! " insista t-il a nouveau . Je suis sur que c'est une affaire au lit ..."

- " Pour le savoir il faudrait d'abord que tu arrives a l'y mettre ... " rétorquais je dans un sourire moqueur . " Et là tu n'as aucune chance ... "

- " T'a sans doute raison ... " acquiesça-t-il après un petit moment, reportant son attention sur le discours soporifique du prof .

Mon regard se posa une dernière fois sur elle . Mais sans doute avait-elle sentis le poids de nos regards . Car je la vis se retournée au moment précis ou je la regardait .

Elle sembla surprise mais se contenta de me rendre mon regard avant de se retourner.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent aussi longuement que des heures et je sautais pratiquement de mon siège quand la sonnerie retentit .

- " Tu manges à notre table ? " demanda Dick en me suivant .

- " Comme d'habitude ! " acquiesçais-je en passant les portes du lycée. Inspirant profondément un bol d'air frais . Avant de me dirigé vers notre table . Celle réservée tacitement au plus friqués des neufs trois . C'est à dire moi , Dick et Duncan .

Ce dernier venant juste de nous rejoindre .

- " Eh! Kane tu connais pas la dernière ... ton meilleur ami va faire équipe avec ton ancienne petite-amie ..." annonça-t-il dans un gloussement .

Duncan me jeta un rapide coup d'œil . Il semblait surpris mais aussi un peu triste . Ce que j'eus du mal à comprendre , vu que c'était lui qui avait mis fin à sa relation avec Veronica .

Il se contenta de lever légèrement les épaules . Il avait l'air de s'en moquer mais je le connaissais depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse me cacher quoi que ce soit .

- " D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue ... " lança Dick en désignant une table éloignée de la nôtre .

Elle était en train de discuter avec son nouvel ami Wallace Fennel , un nouveau à qui elle avait tendu une main charitable quand les motards l'avaient ficelé au mat du lycée.

Ils étaient depuis devenus inséparables . Il l'aidait même à résoudre les innombrables enquêtes qu'elle faisait pour certains élèves ou pour son père .

Une manière comme une autre de se démarquer de celle qu'elle était. Elle avait aussi plus de verve , même si c'était une chose qui ne lui avait jamais manquer .

Elle ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds . Rendant coups pour coups . Fini le temps ou elle était l'ombre de Lily . Elle lui ressemblait de plus en plus . Comme si c'était le moyen qu'elle avait de ne pas l'oublier .

C'était sans doute la raison principale de la hargne avec laquelle je m'acharnais sur elle. Comment oublier quelqu'un quand vous voyez son reflet dans le regard et l'allure d'une personne que vous êtes obligés de voir tout les jours?

- " La terre appel Echolls ! " s'exclama Dick en passant sa main devant mes yeux .

- " Quoi ? " grognais je avant d'attaquer la pizza que nous avions commandés .

- " Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu venais à la fête de ce soir ? Ont pourrait allez a Tijuana a 06 heures et commencer la soirée vers les 09 heures , qu'est ce que t'en penses ? " demanda t-il

- " Je peux pas ... " répondit je avant de reprendre une bouchée .

- " Un truc plus important à faire ? " demanda t-il surpris avant qu'un grand sourire ne se fige sur ses lèvres . " Attend ne me dis pas ... elle est blonde , un peu petite mais très mignonne ... "

Je me contentais de soupirer . Je ne voulais pas me replonger dans une autre conversation qui aurait comme sujet principal Veronica Mars. Et je ne voulais pas que Dick répète ce qu'il pensait de cette dernière devant Duncan .

-" Tu préfères passer ta soirée avec la petite blonde plutôt qu'allez faire la fête avec tes potes , je suis blessé ... " rétorqua t-il une main sur le coeur faussement outré .

- " Je passerais sûrement y faire un tour ... " consentis-je plus pour mettre fin à une conversation gênante que par véritable intérêt .

- " Est-ce que ça va ? T'a pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui ... " demanda t-il en me portant soudain un grand intérêt .

- " Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ... " rétorquais je en avalant la dernière bouchée de pizza . Avant de prendre mon sac pour affronter une après-midi aussi longue et interminable que toutes les autres .

Tout me paraissait dérisoire et sans intérêt , les journées de lycée , les soirées que Dick organisaient et où il s'escrimait à m'entraîner, histoire de me changer les idées disait-il.

Mais je ne je voulais pas oublier , je ne voulais pas me remettre . Au contraire, je voulais me souvenir de chaque instant , de chaque moment . Jusqu'a ce jour fatidique ou ma vie était devenue un enfer .

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement , mais pas suffisamment pour que le moment de me retrouver seul a seule avec Veronica Mars ne se rapproche .

Le coucher du soleil inondait la mer d'une jolie teinte automnale . C'est le moment que je préfèrais dans la journée . Après avoir jouer à des jeux vidéo avec Dick pratiquement le reste de l'après-midi J'avais réussi à mettre ce dernier à la porte . Ayant sa super soirée à préparer il n'insista pas . Mais je cru lire dans son regard un sentiment d'inquiétude vraiment sincère

Hors j'eus un peu de mal à en comprendre la raison . C'est vrai ! Ce n'étais pas comme si j'allais risquer ma vie . C'était Veronica Mars . Et il ne s'agissait que de quelques jours .

Après m'être munis d'un bloc de papier et d'un stylo je montais dans ma voiture et pris la direction de la plage . Mes pas m'amenèrent directement aux abords de l'eau ou cette dernière vous chatouillais gentiment les pieds .

- " Logan ... " m'appela une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître.

Je me retournais lentement , la dévisageant un cour instant sans trop savoir quoi dire . Cette situation me paraissait plus qu'étrange . Et je pus lire dans son regard et dans la façon qu'elle avait d'être sur ses gardes , qu'elle ne devait pas penser différemment .

- " J'ai pris de quoi écrire ... " répondit je en désignant le calepin que je tenais a la main .

"- " Il va bientôt faire nuit et j'ai vu certains surfeur remballer leurs matériel un peu plus loin , on devrait aller les interroger ... " proposa t-elle en désignant un groupe à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête avant de la suivre . Marquant ma cadence à la sienne . Nous nous contentâmes de marcher dans le plus grand silence .

Je savais que cela lui coûtait de se retrouvée ici , seule , avec moi . Mais elle ne le montrais pas . Son visage restait impassible . A quel moment avait-elle appris a devenir aussi froide , alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps j'arrivais à comprendre ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'en la regardant .

A mon plus grand étonnement nous formâmes une bonne équipe et nous réussîmes a avoir trois interview et plusieurs clichés .

- " Nous reviendrons demain et je pense que nous pourrons boucler le dossier ... " marmonna t-elle en jetant un œil aux clichés qu'elle venait de prendre .

Apparemment satisfaite elle rangea son appareil , remercia les surfeurs qui soit dit en passant la dévorait des yeux . Et partis sans se retournée .

- " Est-ce que je peux les voir ? " demandais je en lui emboîtant el le me lança un regard vaguement étonné, mais consentis à me tendre son appareil. Les clichés étaient excellents et la lumière du soleil ajoutait un petit plus .

- " Tu es douée ..." murmurais je en les faisant défilés .

- " Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un compliment ? " demanda t-elle sur un ton ou se mêlait la surprise et l'incrédulité .

Relevant la tête je la fixais un cour instant avant de me rendre compte qu'effectivement je venais de lui en faire un . Le premier depuis une éternité .

- " On dirait bien ... " grimaçais je dans mon immuable rictus . " Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop ... " ajoutais je en souriant .

- " Ça risques pas ! " rétorqua t-elle en reprenant son appareil avant de repartir d'un bon pas .

Touché ! décidément elle ne laissait vraiment plus rien passer . Je n'aurais pas du en être étonné .

- " Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ? " lui proposais je avant de me rendre vraiment compte du sens de ma phrase .

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de le lui proposer ? Après tout elle avait sa propre voiture et puis au cas ou et bien ce n'était pas mon problème .

- " Intéressant ... " murmura t-elle en s'arrêtant en me fixant comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser au milieu du front .

Elle devait sûrement se dire que j'avais vider toutes les bouteilles du minibar avant de venir .

" Mais une expérience désagréable par jour cela me suffit amplement " ajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa propre voiture .

Et encore un coup ! décidément il n'était pas bon tenter d'avoir une discussion avec Veronica Mars . Ou bien étais ce juste ma présence qui la rendait malade ?

Personnellement je pencherais pour la seconde hypothèse .

- " Demain même heure , même endroit ? " demandais je en élevant légèrement la voix . En la regardant s'éloigner .

- " Pas le choix ... " acquiesça-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa décapotable et de démarrer .

En considérant les choses dans leur ensemble, cela ne s'était pas si mal déroulé . Cela aurait pu être pire en tout cas .

Mais le peu de conversation que nous avions eu , ne nous avais pas permis de nous disputer . Je m'étais contenter de poser les questions et elle de mitrailler silencieusement à mes côtés .

Au final je n'avais pas passer un si mauvais moment . Ce qui eu le don de me surprendre . Je pensais avoir à prendre sur moi pour pouvoir supporter sa présence . Hors c'était tout le contraire qui c'était passer . J'étais même un peu déçu que le moment ne se sois pas prolonger .

Réflexion totalement dingue de ma part quand on pensais à tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ces derniers mois . Et puis j'étais censés la détesté .

Lui en vouloir d'avoir mis son nez dans mes affaires et d'être indirectement responsable du fait que je n'avais pas était là pour protéger Lily.


End file.
